Reunion
by pokemon.rhoades
Summary: Robin and Lucina spend some alone time with each other after Robin's return. However, Robin has something to tell Lucina about his relationship with Chrom and Sumia... Lemon warning! Written by The Rich Alder. Hidden Sequel to I'm Here Now by her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem

Robin let out a small sigh as he stood up from his desk. Now that his work was all finished, he had hoped to get in a little R&amp;R. Exhaustedly, he began to climb into his cot. He soon awoke to the soft footsteps of his wife, Lucina. "Robin?" she inquired as she opened the door.

He groggily lifted his head up. "What is it?" he croaked.

She went over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Now that Grima's been slain and all that, we can finally settle down."

Robin sat up. "Man, I only came back a few months ago and you already want to find somewhere?"

Lucina scooted close enough so that he could get a full view of her ass. "You know, if you're not ready to just settle down somewhere and raise Morgan, might I suggest we take the first step?" she asked, inching her hand toward him.

Robin grinned and got out from under the covers. "Well, if it wouldn't disturb anybody…"

"I already put Morgan to bed," Lucina whispered. She began to gently rub the sensual area of his pants.

Robin panted from the immense pleasure he was receiving from Lucina's ministrations. He could feel his obvious arousal plain as day. He quickly turned her around and forced her against the bed. "Now who's in charge?" he growled. He quickly began to hike up the dress she was wearing. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. "Mmm. That's sexy of you," he said. In a few quick moments, he began to rub her through her smallclothes. She moaned through clenched teeth, trying hard not to lose herself.

"Lucina, do you like the smallclothes you're wearing?" Robin asked through gritted teeth.

"Huh? Yes," she replied.

"Then do take care to take them off before I do. And in a rather forceful matter," he grunted. "If you don't soon, I'm probably not going to be able to suppress myself."

Blushing, she teased her panties off, feeling a spark of pleasure at seeing Robin's arousal increase at the way she was doing it. Unable to inhibit himself any longer, Robin entered her with his fingers. Lucina cried out in pleasure, only to increase in volume as he picked up the speed. Even though he was rough, she knew he cared. Normally, Robin was gentle and caring in everything he did. But this… This was even better than when he was gentle. The only thing she could ask for right now was to have something else inside her.

"Robin," she breathed in his ear. He managed to stop, looking into her eyes to meet her gaze. "Can you tease me bit?" she pleaded.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. He began to suck on her neck, drawing even more aroused moans from the blue-haired princess. He gradually drew his mouth away, leaving a bright red mark for all to see. Before Lucina could say another word, he went down, teasing and attacking her nipples as she cried out continuously. Right as Robin brought his head up, Lucina stopped him. "Now, it's not fair that I have all my clothes off and you're still dressed. Why don't you even it up?"

Robin grinned and began to undress himself quickly. First the cloak came off, fluttering down onto the floor. Then, the corduroy undershirt. And then, finally, he got down to his pants, tugging them off as fast as he could. Before she knew it, he was fully undressed and tending to her once more. There was something a bit different about the feeling of skin on skin. She moaned even louder at the hot touch. But it didn't take long until Robin got down to the core of it. He brought his member to her entrance, taking care to be gentler than usual.

Lucina cried out in pleasure as he thrust inward, unable to control his lust. "Man, it's been a long time since I've done this with you," he moaned.

He began to thrust rhythmically while calling her name. She responded quickly, grabbing his hands and pressing her lips to his. Pretty soon, the two had picked up the pace until they were moaning and groaning like wounded animals. Robin panted exhaustedly. "I can't take much more of this, Luce."

"Me, too," Lucina panted in reply.

Both their moaning intensified in volume until they came together. Robin collapsed, panting, on the bed. Lucina was lying next to him. "Th-that was good," she said.

Robin looked guiltily down. "Well…" he admitted.

Lucina looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

Robin looked back at her. "Um… It was seven years ago," he said. "I, um, fucked your dad."

Lucina snapped her head up. "What?!"

"It was an accident!" Robin defended himself. "We were both drunk and… Things just got out of hand."

Lucina glared at him. "How does that even work?!"

"Well, first, you-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know!" she interrupted. She sighed and settled down for a moment. "At least it didn't get any worse."

"Well, I kinda did Sumia, too."

"ROBIN!"

Fin

Note: This was written by The Rich Alder. I posted it as a favor.

Go read her stuff! And leave reviews!


End file.
